ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fish in The Sea
The Plutonians attack Piscciss. Plot In the streets of Undertown, Ben and Co. were fighting a robot. It punched a building, leaving a big hole in it. Ben ran over to the robot, while Kevin was running on the rooftops. Ben turned into Bloxx, while Kevin jumped off of the rooftops. Ben catched him and threw him at the robot's face. Kevin absorbed the metal and turned his fist into a spiked ball, and hit the robot in the face, knocking him back. Gwen teleported behind him and slashed through his chest. His top half slided off of his bottom half, and exploded when it hit the ground. The bottom half tripped over itself. (Ben): Another robot well destroyed. (Kevin): I liked the part where I hit it in the face. (Gwen): I like the part where I slashed it in the chest. (Ben): I liked the part where it exploded. (Gwen): There's a cafe over there. Let's get some coffee. They sat down at a table. They ordered, and when the waiter brang their coffee, Ben used Bloxx's stretching arms to grab the coffee before the waiter even came close to their table. He drank his coffee in one big gulp, burped, and threw his plastic cup away. (Gwen): Ben! (Ben): Oh yeah. Ben detransformed. (Gwen): Ugh. Suddenly, Kevin's Plumber badge started to beep. Kevin threw it on the table. It showed a hologram of Magister Pike. (Ben): Magister Pike! Long time, no see! (Pike): Not now, Tennyson. We are in grave danger. Are you familiar with the Plutonians? (Ben): Those guys again? They already attacked Earth multiple times, turned Galvan B back into rock bottom and killed 80% of the Galvanic Mechamorph population. (Pike): I heard. However, it seems that my home planet Piscciss is their next target. You must come here, quickly! (Ben): We're coming! Ben and Co. quickly ran to an elevator. The elevator took them to a secret entrance in the sewers. They climbed out of the sewers through a man hole, and ran to a garbage can. Ben flipped a secret switch on the bottom of the garbage can, and out of the garbage can rose a number pad. Ben entered a code, and suddenly another elevator appeared next to the garbage can. The elevator took them to the Plumber base, and they ran to another number pad. Kevin entered a code, and from the ground rose a vehicle similar to Rook's when in spacecraft mode, but purple. A tunnel opened in the wall, and Ben and Co. entered the vehicle. They flew through the tunnel, and it ended in a giant chasm. Finally, Ben and Co. were on their way to Piscciss. When they got there, they saw a giant battleship flying into Piscciss' waters! (Gwen): What are they doing? (Kevin): Isn't it obvious? They're gonna steal the Anti Gravity projector in the core of the planet. (Ben): Not if we stop them. Kevin, is this spaceship waterproof? (Kevin): We're going on a mission to a planet made of water. Ofcourse I bring a waterproof spaceship! Kevin flew into the water. However, they got attacked by robotic seahorses shooting lasers out of their snouts! (Kevin): Oh come on! (Ben): I'll take care of this! Ben turned into Big Chill and phased through the door. Then, he turned into Ripjaws, and bit one of the seahorses in the neck, and ripped it off. He punched another one in the face, and used him as a shield when the last one fired a laser at him. He ripped his snout off, and punched him in the stomach. He then turned back into Big Chill and went back into the ship. (Gwen): Nice job. (Kevin): Now how are we gonna enter that battleship? It seems to have no entrances, and it seems to be made out of indalium, one of the strongest materials the universe knows. The only way we can enter that ship if we smash into it, and we don't have the engine for it. (Ben): I know someone that can give us that engine! (Kevin): Who? Ben turned into Buzzshock. (Ben): HAHA! BUZZSHOCK TIME, BABY! Ben turned into electricity and entered the dashboard. Suddenly, the ship got a major speed boost! (Ben): LET'S DO THIS! Ben dashed through the water, heading for the ship. They smashed right through it, ending up in a large hallway. However, water was now flowing into the ship. (Ben): Uh-oh. (Kevin): What are you waiting for, Tennyson? Let's go! (Ben): Oh. Yeah. OH YEAH! Ben fired up the engine again, but suddenly they got hit by a large wave! The ship got knocked farther into the hallway, where two Plutonians spotted them. (Plutonian 1): PLUMBERS! Quickly, warn the general! (Plutonian 2): EEGABOOGA EEGABOOGA! The ran into another hallway. Ben dentransformed. (Gwen): What are we gonna do about this water flowing into the ship? (Kevin): Technically, this is a good thing. (Gwen): What? (Ben): He's right. If we can get enough water in the ship, it's weight will increase and it'll start to sink! (Gwen): Sink to the core of the planet where the weight of the ship will knock it out of orbit and the planet will start falling apart! (Ben & Kevin): Oh. (Ben): Let's just get that general and kick his butt! Ben and Co. ran into the hallway the Plutonians ran into. At the end, they were met with a bridge. However, the Plutonians at the other end of the bridge pressed a button, and suddenly the bridge fell apart! (Gwen): Oh great. What now? (Ben): I got this. Ben walked back into the hallway, and then he ran back to the chasm. He jumped, but he didn't reach the other end. Ben started falling into the chasm, but then, he transformed into Wildvine. He climbed back up and made a bridge with his body. Gwen and Kevin walked over him, and Ben detransformed. They walked to the bridge, where the head Plutonian was sitting on a big chair, while other Plutonians were sitting in front of control panels, controlling the ship. Luckily, the Plutonians didn't notice Ben and Co. coming in, and they hid behind an unused control panel. (Gwen): What's the plan? (Ben): Oh, I have a plan, alright. Ben transformed into Diamondhead, and shot several spikes at the windows. Water started flooding into the bridge, and soon started filling the room. (Kevin): That's your plan? Drowning us!? (Gwen): I think we discussed why this plan isn't going to work!? (Ben): Let me finish! (Plutonian Leader): What are you doing here? You're ruining everything! The ship started shifting, and was no longer flying, it was sinking. As the ship started turning, Ben and Co. ran back to the chasm, but the ship's position started changing drastically. By the time Ben and Co. reached the chasm, they were forced to stand on the wall of it. (Gwen): What now? The ship is flooding full of water! We'll drown, and the ship will knock the center out of orbit! (Ben): Let me finish! Ben transformed into Cannonbolt, and bursts out of the ship with great strength. Back in the waters of Piscciss, Ben transformed into Way Big, and Piscciss was like a pool for him now. He picked up the Plumber's ship first, and pushed it into the Plutonian ship. Gwen and Kevin entered it, and flew out of the ship, and into outer space. When Ben saw Gwen and Kevin were save, he picked up the Plutonian ship, and threw it far into outer space. The scene cuts to Ben and Co. back at the cafe they were before, drinking a cup of coffee, until Kevin got another call. It was Magister Patelliday. (Patelliday): Good job, my boy! You rescued us from certain destruction! (Ben): Yeah, well something tells me the Plutonians aren't done yet. They attacked Earth, and then they attacked Piscciss. (Patelliday): I can get some Galvans to see if there's a pattern and where they may strike next. (Kevin): Thanks, Patelliday. Patelliday hang up, and Kevin put the Plumber's badge back in his pocket. (Gwen): I just don't know what we should do about these Plutonians. If we kill them it's genocide, and if we give them a bigger planet, we have to evict some other race first! Ugh. (Ben): I guess we'll see, when we see. The seen cuts to half broken Plutonian ship, with the Plutonians leader and his minions back in the bridge. (Plutonian Minion): What are we gonna do now, boss? (Plutonian Leader): Don't worry, my dear. Our attacks on these miserable planets are only a distraction. While we're creating our pattern of a Angluvian brick worm, we'll strike Earth once again, and this time, it will. Be. OURS! THE END! Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Episodes